the diaries of princess kimmer
by belieber102
Summary: this has nothing to do with wizards of waverly place but i am begging you please read and review it would be very good.ok ! thanks!


The diaries of princess Kimmer

Princess Kimmer: what's up people? I just wrote my first story

Alex: oh is it about me?

Princess Kimmer: nope there is nothing about you in there sorry.

Jessie: am I in there?

Princess Kimmer: yeah you're in there. You and um Kacey and Cameron and oh Carrie.

Alex: wait you cast the ugly people but not me arrgh.

Alex: so is Justin and max in there to?

Princess Kimmer: NO! None of you are in there;

Carrie, Jessie and Kacey: let's get on with the story

Princess Kimmer and Alex: Fine! Hey jinx. Double jinx. Triple jinx. And action (laughing)

* * *

Chapter 1

'GET OUT OF THE WAY!' Princess Kimmer and the rest of her crew are coming through, one super scared kid said running to his class. 'Hey everybody' Kacey said (she's the nice person in the crew) 'what are you doing?' Jessie said 'you're supposed to be mean remember.' 'I'm working on it I'm working on it' she answered. 'Well work harder' Carrie said.

'Everybody stop mumbling' princess Kimmer said (she is mean on the outside but really down to earth on the inside) as they all walked to their lockers where they would meet up with Cameron princess kimmer's boy friend. She approached him and said 'hey baby what's up?' but he happened to ignore her and paid all his attention to Carrie. 'Um hey Carrie can I speak to u privately?' He asked. 'Why sure she said.' Princess Kimmer was furious and said in her mind 'what on earth is he doing? I should slap him into yesterday; no I should slap the white out of him. Oh what the hell I should kill him!'

After a few minutes passed Carrie returned and said 'omg I'm going on a date with Cameron.' 'You're what!' Princess Kimmer shouted, there was a sudden gosh of silence in the hall way. 'What on earth do you think you're doing going on a date with my boy friend?' 'Oh I forgot he is your boy friend, hey it's not my fault I'm hot and you're not!' Carrie said. Jessie said 'oh no you didn't princess Kimmer always says that line omg! God you're stealing everything from her.' Princess Kimmer rushed on Carrie and said 'imma kill you.' Everybody was staring at them in the hall way. 'Hey stop it! Stop it! You guys are doing making a scene.' (Bell rings) 'I'll deal with you later' princess Kimmer said while walking to her class. 'Can't wait' said Carrie.

(Lunch time)

'Hey Carrie, come on over here for sec, come sit with us' Jessie said. 'Jessie what are you doing you know I'm mad at her' princess Kimmer whispered. 'Hey guys' Carrie said. 'How is life with Cameron?' asked Kacey, 'um it's good' she replied. While saying that Cameron approached, and with a scoff princess Kimmer said 'speaking of the devil.' He pulled princess Kimmer aside, and she thought in her mind (omg he's going to ask me out. Oh wait that must mean he broke up with that bitch Carrie yes victory his mine). Mean while Carrie said softly 'that low down dirty slob! Imma go over there and see what's going on,' 'oh no you're not' Jessie said 'yeah you stay out of it' Kacey said.

Then all of a sudden Cameron said to princess Kimmer 'IT'S OVER WERE DONE!' the crowd went silent as everybody gasped. 'What in the world?' Jessie said as her jaw dropped open. 'WHAT! U can't be serious you're breaking up with me? Arghhhhhhhh nobody breaks up with me!' princess Kimmer said with anger in her tone. 'Well I just did' he said. She slapped him and stomped her feet then walked away sobbing. Cameron came over and said 'can I speak to you Carrie?' She said 'sure.' They walked away and went into the halls.

Mean while princess Kimmer became angrier than ever, as she dried her tears she developed this evil plan. She got up from her sit and dashed the door open and saw something she shouldn't have. :O she gasp as she saw he ex boy friend kissing Carrie. 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF JUSTIN BIEBER IS GOING ON HERE?'! She rushed to Carrie and pulled her by her hair and started banging her head against the lockers. Carrie punched princess Kimmer in the nose and said 'leave me alone!' 'Ouch my nose I just had a nose job arghhhhhhhh' princess Kimmer said. 'Serves you right' Cameron said. 'SHUT UP!' they both shouted at him. Now where were we 'oh yeah I was kicking your butt' princess Kimmer said.

She started choking Carrie and 'said now u die!' Carrie threw her to the ground and started kicking her unstoppably. She finally started to walk away from her when all of a sudden princess Kimmer rose up and attacked her from behind she punched her so much she started regurgitating blood. By then a huge crowd had already gathered and they were all shouting 'fight, fight, fight, fight!' As Carrie was about to slap Princess Kimmer Cameron held her hand back and said 'stop it baby you've been hurt enough.' Jessie and Kacey stepped in and said 'stop it princess krimmer u have a rep to protect!' As soon as they said that the principle, Mrs. Marlette came up to the girls and said 'TO MY OFFICE NOW!' 'Yes Mrs. Marlette they replied.' Cameron tried to sneak away but she said 'you to Mister Cameron to my office.' 'Everybody clear the halls!' Mrs. Marlette said, as soon as she said this there was a sudden wind and the hall way was empty. 'Carrie you should go cleanup yourself then come to my office' the principal said Carrie then went to the wash room.

Mean while in the principle office everyone was silent. When Carrie walked in princess krimmer mutter 'finally.' 'Silence everyone!' Carrie took her sit and watched princess Kimmer a sharp cut eye. 'You better check yourself before you wreck yourself' princess Kimmer said, 'ok that's it you two have ISS for the rest of the day, the rest of you go to your classes I don't even want to know what happened' Mrs. Marlette said. 'I'll see you at 5:30pm' princess Kimmer said Jessie and Kacey. 'Yeah I'll see you at 5:30 Carrie baby' said Cameron.

'Out of my office' Mrs. Marlette said and 'Cameron close the door on your way out' he answered 'yes' and shut the door. Mrs. Marlette left the room and said 'you two think about your actions and discuss them I'll be back in a few.' Carrie and princess Kimmer began talking and after an hour or so they figured that Cameron is the one to be blamed, they continued talking and talking and eventually became friends again. Mrs. Marlette walked in and said 'oh I see you are talking again well that's good, I guess I can cut you some slack and end iss early.'

(End of ISS)

'Hey, Carrie and princess Kimmer are walking out of iss together :O' said Cameron, Jessie and Kacey. 'Yes, yes we are' answer princess Kimmer. Oh and Cameron 'ITS OVER WERE DONE!' Carrie said with a smile on her face. 'Ok its cool hey, princess Kimmer can I have a word with you?' asked Cameron. 'Um I guess' she replied. They walked across the hall when Cameron then said I'm so sorry for what I did to you I should have never done that to you.' 'O…k um Cameron your looking pathetic. Plus this boots were made for walking," princess Kimmer stated to Cameron "and what's your point" Cameron asked "walking away from you' said princess Kimmer. 'Yeah tell it to him girl' said Jessie. Prince Kimmer started walking away when he said 'WAIT! But I love you and if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together.' 'Oh really well if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put f and u together now like I said this boots were made for walking, walking away from you and leave me alone' said princess Kimmer as she walked away shaking her behind. 'Oh and lose my number said Carrie.' 'Yeah mine to' said princess Kimmer.

* * *

Alex: hey you were so right there is nothing about me in there

Princess Kimmer: oh yes I'm always right. Hey what did you guys think?

Jessie: it was off the hook

Kacey: yeah it was although I didn't talk much

Alex: ha ha so are you going to finish it?

Princess Kimmer: the world may never know

Carrie: wait you have to finish it you just have to

Cameron: yes you have to I'm dying to know what's going to happen between you and me

Princess Kimmer: guys the world may never know now good bye

p.s please review this


End file.
